


The Past is the Past

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio picks Tim up at a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past is the Past

Tim Speedle sat at the bar nursing a beer. He had had a shitty day at work and wanted nothing more than to forget about it. His best friend, Eric Delko, had promised him a night of clubbing and then deserted him for some slinky looking brunette about two hours before.

He checked his watch and saw that it was only 9 pm.

He sighed.

It was going to be his evening either.

He was grateful that the club wasn’t in full swing. He didn’t think he could be nice, and certainly wasn’t in the mood to be picked up. He didn’t know why he stayed other than the fact that he didn’t want to spend the evening home alone with his dark thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a familiar voice.

Tim looked up and into the blue eyes of his boss, Horatio Caine. He tore his eyes away as his tired brain tried to reconcile Horatio's casual look with his professional look and failed.

The redhead was dressed in faded blue jeans, a snug white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked like a modern day version of Brando's character from _On The Waterfront_.

Tim shrugged and caught out of the corner of his eye Horatio sliding onto the stool next to him.

"So what brings you here, H?" the brunette asked making an attempt at casual conversation.

"You," Horatio simply said.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Tim's curiosity was piqued. He turned his head and regarded the redhead. There was something different about the older man other than how he was dressed.

"I've been watching you for some time now, “Horatio replied.

“Have you?” Tim asked trying for a show of bravado.

“Yes,” Horatio quietly remarked.

“Okay.”

“I’ve been trying to decide how to get you into my bed,” Horatio boldly explained.

"Excuse me?!" the younger man exclaimed. He had heard rumors concerning Horatio's sexual orientation, but having it revealed to him in such an honest fashion was truly surprising. _Horatio Caine. A man who could have his pick of people, male or female, is interested in me_ , he thought to himself. "You're interested in me?"

"Why does that shock you?" Horatio softly inquired. He rested a hand on Tim's silk clad arm checking the urge to stroke it. He liked how the brown silk brought out the brown of Tim’s eyes.

"I've been burned in the past," Tim stuttered as an electric shock raced up his arm. Having the object of his secret fantasies sitting so close to him was both exciting and terrifying. He felt his cock twitch and now wished that he had worn jeans instead of his tight, brown, I’m-looking-to-get-laid leather pants.

"How about we take this some place a little more private and I show you that the past is exactly what it is,” Horatio suggested in a husky purr, “the past?”

Tim swallowed. Since he couldn't trust his voice, he merely nodded and followed the redhead from the club.

He expected to be dragged down the alley and shoved against the wall for a quickie, but was pleased when that didn’t occur.

Instead, Horatio stopped by an older model motorcycle. He straddled it waiting for Tim to join him.

"Nice bike," Tim commented as threw a leg over it and settled in behind the redhead. "Is it a Triumph?"

"It is," Horatio confirmed with a smirk. He started it and they took off on the scenic route to his beachside condo.

&/&/&

Horatio considered himself a patient man, but that patience had been sorely tested as Tim clung to him while they sped through Miami. The redhead could have sworn that the younger man had literally poured himself into his skin tight pants.

With supreme effort, he managed to open the door to his condo before he pounced the brunette. He kicked the door shut as he backed Tim into the wall devouring the soft mouth with a hard kiss.

He heard Tim groan and then he was roughly pushed away.

“I can’t do this,” Tim said once he had gotten some semblance of control back. “You’re my boss. It just won’t work.”

At that moment, Horatio wanted to do many things. He wanted to groan in frustration. He wanted to hunt down the person who had dared to hurt the younger man, and caused Tim to doubt himself. But, mostly he wanted to hold Tim and show him that what he thought wouldn’t work could work.

“Do you trust me?” the redhead asked.

“Yes,” Tim breathed.

“Then believe me when I say we can make this work.” Horatio held out his hand.

Tim studied the older man’s hand. It was turned palm up in an unspoken invitation. He sighed and grasped it allowing Horatio to lead him into the living room.

They sat on the couch with only their legs brushing. Horatio didn’t want to force Tim to do anything he wasn’t comfortable doing.

Tim licked his lips. He kept his eyes on their entwined hands. “What do you want from me, Horatio? What do you want from this?”

Horatio used his free hand to raise Tim’s chin so he could look the younger man square in the eye. “I want all of you.”

Tim shivered at the undisguised lust he heard in Horatio’s hushed voice.

But, it was the sincerity pouring from Horatio’s cobalt eyes that made up Tim’s mind for him. He leaned forward and shyly kissed the redhead.

Horatio curbed the need to pull Tim onto his lap and deepen the kiss. He had fallen under Tim’s spell the first time they had met, and knew then that they would become intimate. But, tonight he would take it easy and be a gentle, considerate lover.

They exchanged soft kisses letting the desire slowly build.

&/&/&

Tim curled around Horatio with his head resting on the redhead’s chest. He still couldn’t believe his good fortune.

“Do you believe me now?” Horatio softly inquired. He brushed dark curls from Tim’s forehead and placed a light kiss there.

“Ask me in the morning,” Tim murmured sleepily.

Horatio chuckled. “I will.”

“Good.”

Tim snuggled closer and fell instantly asleep.

“Goodnight, my love,” Horatio whispered before he followed Tim into sleep.

fin


End file.
